


My Real Mother

by Mythgirl411



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if Hayley had been hiding a secret? Hope wasn't actually hers but had been transferred into her. So what happens when the Mikaelsons and Hope find out the truth? They realize that Hope's biological mother is very familiar to them and that Hope is one of three children. Let's see what happens now.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 3





	My Real Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole truth is revealed and things change drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce a few characters first then get to the story. 
> 
> Caitilin Amelia Forbes is the twin sister of Caroline. She is played by Dove Cameron. She, unlike her twin and friends, was very close to the Mikaelsons. She and Klaus fell in love very quickly but when she found he had cheated on her with Hayley she broke off contact with them. She was pregnant with three kids at the time, but thought it was just two. She has two sons but does not know she had a third child who was transferred out of her and into another. She's sassy, stubborn, sarcastic, witty, loving, caring, gentle, sweet, and extremely protective of her family and friends. She's the surrogate mother of Lizzie and Josie. 
> 
> Jonathan Elijah Forbes is the son of Caitilin and Klaus. He is played by Dominic Sherwood. He is stubborn, overprotective, sarcastic, witty, cautious, loving, kind, and caring. He is very very close to his mother and hates the Mikaelsons for hurting his mother. 
> 
> Christoper Bill Forbes is the son of Caitilin and Klaus. He is played by Jamie Campbell Bower. He is stubborn, witty, sarcastic, loving, kind, caring, gentle, sweet, and protective. He loves his mother a lot and would do anything to keep her safe but still wants to get to know his father and family. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Legacies only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Hope pov_  
I was sitting on the couch drawing when suddenly I heard shouting. Mom and Dad were yelling at each other. What was different was it sound like Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah were just as furious at mom as Dad was. 

I went into the room. Everyone was glaring at mom and even Aunt Freya looked furious.  
"What is going on?" Everyone froze. Dad spoke.   
"Go ahead and tell her Hayley. You might as well come clean." Mom looked at me.  
"It's a long story." Uncle Elijah growled at her, something he never did. Hayley flinched then spoke.  
"Fine. Hope you aren't actually my daughter. You were transferred into me from your mother's womb." I was shocked. Dad spoke.  
"That's not the full truth love now is it? Hayley knew you were never hers but wanted to trick and deceive us. Hope. We know who your real mother is and if you wish we can take you there but it won't be easy to get her to listen to us." I nodded my head.  
"I want to meet her." 

Later that day we left the house for Mystic Falls, Virginia. Dad had already set up an appointment at the school my real mother was head of. I was so nervous. Would she like me? Would she believe us? What was she like? 

After a long drive we made it and pulled into a long driveway before stopping at a gate. Dad pressed the intercom and a voice came through.   
"Can I help you?"   
"Hello. We are here for a tour of the school."   
"Come in." The gates opened and we drove in. 

When we pulled up to the front I saw two teen girls waiting for us. We got out and they came over. The blond spoke.  
"Hi we'll take you to mom.....I mean Ms. Forbes. I'm Lizzie."   
"I'm Josie. We're twins."   
"Fraternal. Obvs." I spoke.  
"I'm Hope." Josie smiled and spoke.  
"Nice to meet you Hope. Now come on. Mom is very busy." 

We walked to a large set of doors which Lizzie just opened.   
"Mom. Dad. We brought your guests." I saw a woman with pale blond hair and pale green eyes behind the desk. Next to her was a man with brownish blond hair and brown eyes.   
"Thank you sweetie." The man spoke.  
"It's nice to see you again Mikaelsons." Uncle Elijah spoke.  
"Alaric. Caitlin." The woman nodded her head with a small smile. I noticed the wariness in her eyes.

 _Caitlin_ _pov_  
I watched the Mikaelsons with caution. I hoped they hadn't learned about the boys. Ric spoke.   
"So what exactly are you all doing back here?" Nik spoke.  
"We were hoping to enroll Hope into your school. And we also learned something recently that might be of interest to Caitlin." I narrowed my eyes.  
"And what would that be?" I asked. Nik spoke to me.  
"Hayley had lied to us. Hope was transferred out of you into her in order to draw me to New Orleans." I was shocked and so was Ric.  
"Wait. You mean the twins weren't the only one?" I shot Ric a sharp glare and he realized what he had just said. Elijah spoke.  
"Twins?" I growled at Ric then picked up the phone.   
"Would Johnathan and Christopher Forbes please come to my office?" I put the phone down and hit Ric on the arm.  
"Hey!"   
"You deserved that one Alaric Saltzman." I looked at the Mikaelsons and spoke.  
"I knew I was pregnant when you left Klaus. I just had no idea it was three and not two kids. I had twin boys. Johnathan and Christopher." Kol spoke.  
"But what about those twin girls?" I smiled.  
"Long story. Basically they were Ric's and his fiance's but when she died the babies were transferred into me and I carried them for the remaining months. They aren't biologically mine but I am their mother." Just the door opened.   
"Mom. You wanted to see us?" John asked. I could tell he was worried that something bad had happened.   
"Come here boys. Everything is okay." They both came in but froze the minute they saw the Mikaelsons. Chris spoke.  
"Um. Who are you are you all?" I sighed and spoke.   
"This is Hope. She is going to be a new student here. And this is her father Klaus and his siblings........" Before I could continue John growled.  
"You!!!!" I sighed and shook my head. Chris came over to me and hugged me. I smiled and patted his arms. John was too busy growling and looking furious at the Mikaelsons. I sighed and spoke.  
"John." He ignored me so I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look.   
"Jonathan Elijah Forbes." He froze and looked at me.   
"Sorry mom."   
"Mhmm. John. Please try and keep your temper in check."   
"Yes ma'am." Chris was looking smug which I noticed immediately.   
"Christoper Bill Forbes."   
"Sorry mom." I sighed and leaned back. Ric spoke.  
"Boys. Could you take Hope around please? Your mother and I have a lot to discuss."   
"And please do not use your powers or either of your other sides."   
"Yes ma'am." Both boys said. I shook my head and sighed once they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
